The Prophecy book one Teddy
by AlmostFamousAuthor
Summary: kay so, this isn't about twilight. but the senario is kind of similar. anyhoo. teddy runs away from home only to find herself in a big group of vamps. she falls for one of them as one them is very protective.


**Chapter #1 **

**Escaping Demons**

Teddy looked around her small dull bedroom and picked up some clothes and shoved them in a green army bag. That's the last god dam time he's ever going to touch me. She thought to herself. She then bent down to her bed and pulled out a box. It was stacked with crumpled bills. She grabbed the money shoved some of it in the bag and some of it in her pocket. I hope this will get me far away from this stupid town. She thought. She looked around her bedroom one last time, and spat on the dirty carpet. "Good writ hens" She whispered. She then walked over to her bedroom window and opened it. She climbed out onto the roof, and carefully walked over to the front of the house. She had done this a million times before to escape the arguing and fighting of her parents. To avoid their harsh words and hits. She then carefully lowered herself on the porch banister. She then jumped down off the porch and ran.

Teddy was a teenage girl of seventeen. She had an older brother Sebastian who had already run away from home. Teddy grew up in an abusive home. She was of average height with foreign looks. Her parents where Irish and she had long strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes. Her skin tone was pale, and her skin was perfectly smooth. Her cheekbones where high and her smile prefect. She wore boy's clothes, baggy surfer shorts (even though she was far from the ocean) she wore black or white tang tops, and big skater shoes. She loved black mascara and rock music. She was also a very talented artist. Her parents never noticed. That was why she was running away. The pain, the loneliness. She couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to run away, to live by herself.

I ran as fast as I could. My ankles where sore, and so was my face. I turned my head and looked back. No one was following me. Nobody cared. I sighed and slowed down. I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, and I knew it would become very cold soon. I lived in a town called Corning. It was about a three-hour car ride, to San Francisco, my probable destination. I began to walk towards the local highway. Hitch hiking isn't the best thing to do, but I can't spend all day out here in coldness of the night and I can't walk or waste my money. I began to walk faster. I thought of that place I called home. How I was glad I had escaped it. I tried to forget their taunts, and snickers, their fist and slaps. I tried to put it all behind me. But I somehow couldn't those terrible monsters where my parents. I sighed deeply, and rubbed my arms. I can't believe I was stupid enough not to bring a jacket.

I got to the highway, and began to walk on it waiting for cars. Still freezing, I ran at some points. I stopped to catch my breath and opened up my backpack, I looked around for a long sleeved shirt; I grabbed up a red one and pulled it over my head. There was no way I was going to freeze out here. I could have done that at home.

I didn't really think about running away until I was sixteen. My brother ran away the year before and I was left alone. I had no friends. My best friends died in a freak show car accident when I was fifteen and I never really got over their deaths to meet any new people. For the most part I was a loner. That's why I thought running away is better then any suicide. If I leave no one will notice. Rumors would probably spread around that I had moved or dropped out of school or something. My friends where dead, and even though I did have people I talked to during class, you know the usual 'Hey, how you doing?' crap. They wouldn't notice either. I was pretty much invisible any way. So I figured, if I ran away, then I could join up with a group of run away teens, or hang out with the homeless in San Francisco. Pretty bad plan, I know. But I wasn't going to just let all this anger, hate, and loneliness go on anymore.

I saw a sign that read "Service Station 1 M". I began to walk faster I was getting hungry and I could easily stay there and get a little warmed up. I began to run for it. I don't know why it just seemed faster. It wasn't too long before I got to the service center. I walked in, and looked around. They had some food, and some sweaters that had 'America' written on them. I picked up a sweater a bottle of water, a bottle of coke, a bag of chips and a Mars bar.

"Going somewhere?" Asked the clerk as he looked out into the gas station.

"No, I'm just hanging around the desert." I said as I put the cash on the table. "Keep the change."

I then walked out of the service center and walked behind it. I put on the new sweater and sat down against the wall. I opened up my backpack again and put in my food and drinks, I then pulled out my MP3 player and began listing to the song-full tunes, of my favored screamo music. I opened up my water and drank some of it. I then grabbed my journal and began to write.

_September 13__th__ Day one on the road,_

_I finally did it. I'm away, and free. Just like Sebastian, if only he was here to see this. _

_God if only he was here. I need to find him. I'll find him. Sometime. The world might be a big place, but I know that I'll find him and see him again before I die. I need to, it's probably the only thing keeping me alive right now. So here's a plan. I'm going to go to Sacramento first and then try to see if there are any buses heading down to San Francisco. _

_That is my plan for now. _

'_I just wish I could replace all the memories, of what makes my blood run cold'_

I put my journal back in my bag and lay down on the cold sand. I used my backpack as a pillow and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I was happy, I did after all escape the demons called my parents.

**Chapter # 2**

**Friendly Car Ride, And Some Bad Vibes**

**I awoke the next morning to the hot sticky California sun. I sat up and took off my sweater, I shoved it into my backpack and walked back into the service station. Luckily there was someone new working there. I walked into the washroom and splashed some water on my face. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my tangled hair. I then opened my bag again and threw in my MP3 player witch was now dead, and pulled out a pair of big sunglasses. I then walked out of the washroom, and grabbed a pack of batteries I paid for them and left. **

**I began to walk on the highway again. I opened the new case of batteries and had already started to listen to my music yet again, as I ate my mars bar quickly, so it wouldn't melt in the sun. I hopped around and danced a little as I walked so I wouldn't be completely bored. But it just made me even more tired. I sat down and waited for cars to come. Even though I saw none at all, last night and this morning. Then I saw one. I jumped up and held out my thumb I took off my headphones and shoved the MP3 player in my pocket. It was an old dodge truck, with a southern type women driving it.**

" **Do you need a ride Hon?" she asked in a Texas accent. I nodded my head. "Hop in. I can drive you as far as Oroville." She said as she lent over and opened up the door. I smiled and climbed in. "Did I just pass Chico then?" I asked in a quite voice. "Yes little lady you did." Said the women. "I'm Sally by the way." She added as she chewed a piece of gum very loudly. "Teddy." I replied. "Well Teddy. First off I'm not going to ask you why you're on the highway hitch hiking. I've picked up enough teenagers on the rode to know that they won't talk. I don't even care if you shot anybody. All I ask is that you talk to me a little until I can get you to the place where I am going." She said as she looked at me and clicked her mouth. "Thanks." I replied as I hugged my backpack. "There is some sandwiches in the back seat if your hungry, if you don't want any then can you grab me one please?" asked Sally. I looked behind me and there was a little cooler. I opened it and grabbed two sandwiches. I handed one to Sally.**

"**Thank you, so where are you from?" She asked as she ripped off the plastic wrapping. "Corning." I replied, as I carefully took off the plastic and took a small bite of the sandwich. **

"**And where are you going?"**

**I swallowed and shrugged my shoulders. " I want to go down to San Francisco. My brother lives there. I figure I'd walk to Sacramento and then see if there are any buses to San Fran." I replied as I took anther bigger bite of my sandwich.**

"**That's quite a plan. What are you going to do if you can't find your brother? No offence but it just seems that he is a run away also." I looked up at her. What a smart person. I **

**thought to myself. "Yeah, I just thought I'd hang around the other runaways. Get a job or something. I don't know I haven't put a lot of thought into it." I admitted as I chewed quietly. "Smart kid. I never wanted any children. Too afraid I'd be like my own mother. So I started my own business, and drive all over the country. I see runaways everywhere, I pick em' up and drop em' off, not knowing what's going to happen to them. Makes me feel good. I actually ran into a boy I helped about a year back, he went by the name of Chris. He's some type of sales man now. I don't remember. He's doing good real good. Running away doesn't have to be a bad thing Teddy, it opens and closes a lot of doors." She said as she finished her sandwich. I thought for a moment thinking about what Sally said. **

"**Thanks for the pep talk." I said with a laugh. She laughed too and turned on the radio to a country station. "Do you know this one?" She asked as she turned it up louder. **

"**Man I feel like a women!" She sang. I laughed and began to sing along with her. **

**_Oh, oh, oh forget I'm a lady…_**

"**Man's shirts-short skirts!" I sung. Along with Sally, until we entered the town of Oroville. **

"**I guess this is good-bye then." I said as She stopped the truck just half way outside the town. "No Hon, it's not good-bye. It's good luck." She said as she ruffled my hair. "If you keep on walking oh about an hour or so you'll get to Yuba City. Just before night fall." She said with a smile. "Thanks Sally. Really." I said as I opened the door. "Take Care now." She said as I hopped out. I smiled as she turned the truck around and drove it back towards Oroville. **

**I smiled. She is a great lady. I began walking again, towards this Yuba City. **

**If I was going to get there before nightfall then I might as well sleep there as well. **

**Sally was right it took me two hours to get to Yuba. The first thing I did was finish off my water bottle and ate all the chips. I walked to a small convince store and picked up some more chips, anther bottle of water, a box of crackers, and a small carton of milk, I paid and walked towards the back of the store. I pulled on the sweater again and sat against the dumpster. I sat there for a moment. Then I noticed someone coming. I sat there motionless. I saw the person come from the darkness. It was a teenager he looked about my age. His skin was pale, his eyes where a dark brown, as well as his hair. He wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He smiled at me with prefect white teeth, he knew I was there. He counited to glare at me, until he passed. A few seconds afterwards I stood up and walked back into the convince store. **

"**Do you have a washroom?" I asked my voice shacked. That boy gave me bad vibes. The owner pointed to a door that read 'Washrooms' "Oh I'm sorry." I mumbled as I walked towards the bathroom. I locked the door, and did my business. I then walked over to the mirror. I took off my sunglasses and splashed some more water on my face. I quickly got changed into a clean pair of jeans and a black band t-shirt. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and washed my face. If I were to see that person again, he wouldn't know who I was. I thought to myself as I dried my hands and walked out of the store, I smiled at the owner on the way out and headed down the street.**

**I walked halfway out of the town. I stopped at the local library and sat against one of its walls. I looked around. I didn't want to sleep. I was nervous that, the boy would come back. I always had these weird feelings. Where I knew something bad was going to happen. I could also read people's eyes, and tell what they where thinking. And that boy eyes where an empty black, I thought I saw pain in his eyes. Or at least that's what I could see. I took out my journal from my backpack. **

**_September 14__th__ Day two on the road_**

**_I've already run into a great person. Her name is Sally she drove me from Chico to Oroville. I walked the rest of the way to Yuba City. I'm about a day away from Sacramento. I cannot believe the distance I have traveled. If it weren't for Sally I would have probably still been in Oroville. Reminder whenever I get the money look Sally up in the phone book and thank her. But then again today wasn't all fun and games. There was this boy who had the most awkward vibe. He gave me chills. It was like the day before the car crash. That's how I felt, and when I looked into his eyes I could see only see black, and pain. Self Indulgence. I changed my look for now, so if I am to run into him again he won't notice me. I can only hope now. _**

'**_After all this time of asking questions, of trying to find something to quiet this soul, I'm left alone within my mind into this self-made hell I delve, and it's not as hot as you think, more so dark and cold with no room to breath.'_**

**Chapter # 3**

**Stolen At Sunset**

**The next morning after I had counted all my money, I decide I should have a proper breakfast, so I walked back into town and sat down at a small diner. I ordered The Mighty Breakfast Combo. After I was done eating I used their bathroom and went back on the road towards Sacramento. **

** Walking wasn't half as bad as you think it is. I mean your walking all day in the hot sun with a small amount of water and the heat of the sun pounding on your un-protected skin, you learn a lot of things. I re-taught myself how to do a back handspring, and a round off. (I used to be in gymnastics) And then you learn a whole bunch of new words. Like ramflo, witch is a road with no end. And a micup, a hiccup from the dust. You also learn how to stay sane and not go crazy by talking to your old friends who died and remembering cool movies and playing them over and over your head. Right now I was watching _Queen Of The Damned_, one of my favorite movies. Witch unfortunately I left back at the hell house. That's anther thing you learn, all the things you wish you packed but forgot in the rush. **

**I tired to do a round-off back handspring but fell in the process. "Crap." I shouted, as I fell to the hot black road. I felt my head and sure enough it was gushing with blood. **

"**Crap." I said again. I sat up and grabbed my backpack witch had fallen off my back. I grabbed a towel from the bottom of it and put it towards my head. I through some blood off my hand, and started to walk again. "I'm not doing that again." I muttered. I looked up and saw anther sign that read 'Service Station 3 M' I could go get cleaned up there, and check the damage. I sighed and grabbed my MP3 player from my pocket, and listen to it as I walked to the station. **

"**Are you hurt?" asked one of the clerks. **

"**I just fell, do you have any band aids and maybe a washroom?" I asked. **

**The clerk nodded her head. "Band-Aid will be in the bathroom. Tell me if you need an ambulance." She replied. **

**I smiled "Thanks" I replied. **

**I walked off towards the bathroom, and cleaned the blood off my face. I ran my fingers over it. The cut wasn't deep and it wouldn't scare, but it would show on my naturally pale skin. I looked around and grabbed the band-aid off a small table. I placed it on my head witch was now sore. I sighed and started to wash off the towel. I needed if for showers and I can't waste money on buying a new one. I put the almost dry towel on my head and walked out of the washroom. **

"**Thanks." I said as I walked out the door. The sun was setting and the bump on my head was making me sleepy. I did something very stupid that night. I walked behind the service center and fell asleep. Right there during sun set.**

**I awoke to a pain in my right arm I opened my eyes and there was the boy biting into my arm. I tried to move I tried to scream but nothing came out. It was if I was paralyzed. He took his mouth off of me and smiled. "Don't be afraid." He said as he rubbed my face with his cold hand. "I'll take good care of you Teddy." He then picked **

**me up. I started to cry. Not now. I was supposed to meet up with Sebastian in San Francisco, please god not now. He looked into my eyes and just smiled. He then jumped off, into what I thought was the air. I blinked I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. We landed. He then walked up steps into a house; he walked through halls, and opened a door. He carefully laid me down on a bed. "Sleep." He commanded. And I did.**

**When I awoke my head was spinning. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was weak, and my head was pounding now. I looked down at my wrists. There were still teeth marks in my flesh. A shiver ran down my spin. "What the hell happened?" I asked quietly to myself. I then got out of the bed and walked over to a window, I opened the blinds and looked out. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. The sun was just setting over the horizon, I was deffitinley near the ocean, and I could hear the waves crashing against the shore. I looked down, it was only a two-story house with a rooftop right over the window. I looked around the room, my backpack was lying on the foot of the bed. I went over to it and picked it up, and opened the window. I didn't know who lived here or what really happened, but I couldn't waste my time pondering about it, I had to leave something didn't feel right. **

**I put my backpack on my back and carefully climbed out on to the rooftop. I shook my head, I knew I had to rest but I couldn't risk sleeping in this town. And I couldn't rest in the house. I walked to the edge of the roof. There was just sand… nothing else. I jumped for it. I fell on my side, probably bruised but I didn't care. I ran to the front of the house and out down the driveway. I just ran. I was still trying to process what had happened. I don't think I could. Was he biting into me? To get my blood? NO! I'm stupid… I must have dreamt the whole thing. **

**After about five minutes of constant running, I noticed that I was on a major road now. I looked around and up in the distance I could see stores. I was breathing heavily, as I walked, my feet dragged across the pavement. I saw a local Mac Donald's near by I walked right into it, and over to the cash register. **

"**What town is this?" I asked franticly.**

"**San Rafael." Answered the worker. **

"**Oh," I replied. **

"**Yes, so what can I get for you?" He asked. **

"**Ugh, a black coffee and a hash brown."**

" **That'll be 3.78." **

**The worker got my order and I gave him the change. He looked at me strangely when he saw my wrist. "Cat Bite." I said with a smile as I walked over to a table closet to the washrooms. I ate my hash brown quickly and chugged the coffee down. I then walked over to the washroom. **

**I inspected myself in the mirror, I looked more pale then usual. I splashed some water on my face and shook my head. I changed quickly into a long sleeve t-shirt and my old dirty shorts. I then took out my bloody towel and washed my hair under the faucet, I tied it up in a pony tail and I slowly put on my make-up trying not to mess up my hand **

**was trembling. I sighed and grabbed my backpack off the floor. San Rafael was an hour away from San Francisco. But the thought of the boy knowing I could be going there, gave me Goosebumps. I decided I'd stay just outside of San Francisco, in Berkeley for a day or two before I headed out to San Fran. **

**I left the washroom and the Mac Donald's in a rush. My plan had total backfired, and now it was re-written. I walked down the street. I had to get out of this town. I looked around for any buses. Or any cabs that could take me outta here, I walked into a phone booth and dialed in a number for a cab. Lucky for me the company would bring me to Berkeley. **

I waited just outside a local restaurant for the cab. The whole time I felt so uncomfortable and scared. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. My plan that felt so right turned out so... horrible. When the cab arrived, I got in, and the driver said something about begin shook up, he told me that the ride to Berkeley would take about an hour, making it 65.00. I nodded my head. I probably only had a hundred left, but the cab ride would be worth it. I had to get out of this town. He dropped me off at a hotel, and asked if I was going to be okay. I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the car leaving the four twenties in the back seat. I watched as he drove off and I walked around the town for a while. I just watched, I was really shaken up. It was real late until I came up with the full conclusion, He was a vampire, and he wanted me dead.

I had troubles sleeping that night. I found a spot right near a bar. Sure I could have been rapped and murdered by a drunk, but it was better then what the vampire could have given me. I heard a loud slam against the brick wall. I idmeadtly stood up. The vampire was there, holding man against the wall by the throat, sucking on his blood. I let out a scream. He left the man fall to the floor, and smiled at me.

"Teddy, I told you not to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he looked into my eyes. I shook my head and tried to move, but yet again I couldn't. "This whole time you were looking for a family. Well I am going to give that to you. Come into my arms and forget the past." He opened his arms. I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No, you're a monster." I said under my breath. He laughed and shook his head walking towards me. "You'll love the life I'm going to give to you Teddy. You'll love it, trust me." He said as he took me in my arms. "Please. Let me go." I cried. He laughed, "You are mine forever." He whispered. He then took off in the sky just like before. I cried in his arms the whole way, asking god for help. But I knew he wouldn't come, no one would.

**Chapter # 4 **

**Welcome Home****  
**

I closed my eyes the whole way, until we landed. When I opened them I was surprised at the beautiful house. It wasn't some big dark scary thing on top of a hill. Where we had landed it was a large spacious garden with a pond, surrounding the garden was halls and doors to rooms. It was simply breath taking. I looked around a smile cracked upon my lips. "Never fear me Teddy. I'm going to talk care of you." He said as he took my hand and led me to a dark oak door. He smiled and opened the door, to a room filled with exotic birds. I smiled and laughed, and noticed someone sitting in a near by chair.

"Evan, who is this?" asked the man who was sitting. He was now exactly at my side.

"Never mind Andrew." He replied.  
"Charlie won't like her. She's Irish." He hissed under his breath.  
"Andrew whom is Charlie's favorite? Hmm?" He paused for a moment, it was a numerical question.  
"Me. And I do believe I get what I want, and I want Teddy here, so I shall get her." He replied with a smirk.  
This Andrew person seemed to have hissed under his breath and disappeared.  
Andrew was alot more beautiful then Evan. I did not find Evan the least bit attractive, and I never will. But this Andrew person looked like a god. He had shoulder length blonde hair, big sea blue eyes, a charming smile, and like Evan white pale skin. He wore a black open blazer and black pants. He seemed very interesting.

Evan smiled at me and laughed, as if he knew my thoughts. He grabbed my hand, he lead me to a door on the other side of the room. He opened it and led me to anther spacious room, with a large fireplace and stair well.

"Who are you people?" I quivered out of my lips.  
He laughed. "Vampires of the new million. We live a life with out bounds and rules." He said with a laugh.  
"Don't show off, Evan." Said a female voice, anther vampire walked into the room. I could tell now by their beauty and white skin.  
She wore a black dress and had shoulder length curly brown hair, her eyes where grass green and her check bones high. If she was still alive she could have been a model. "Nicole, this is Teddy." She Evan as he pushed me towards her. She smiled and shook my hand. Hers was ice cold, and I could not take my eyes off her sharp teeth. She flashed a smile. "I must be going, but please if you are to stay here, meet my friend Aaron. He is human too." She said. "Evan." She then vanished.

"We always do that. Now come, you must meet Charlie." He said as he led me down anther hall.  
How many are there? I thought to myself.  
"There is about five of us living here. Charlie is the leader of the rest of the five of us. You have already met Andrew one of the oldest as well as Nicole. After there is Emma, whom you will not get to met until her and her human companion May return from Los 

Angeles sometime this week. And then there is me one of the youngest. And Benjamin. The youngest. You must stay away from him." He informed me. As he stopped at a door.  
"I am aware you do not trust me. But if are to believe, or talk to, or just plainly need anyone here, I would go to Charlie." He warned me as he opened the door.

The room, looked like a library. Bookshelves completely covered the wall, a fireplace was on the left side as well as two red armchairs and a big desk, with a leather office chair. Sitting in the chair was a man, with long jet-black hair. He was reading a book. His eyes shot up at me as we entered the room.

"She's Irish." He said with a sniff. "She'll have to stay here a few months. She reeks of pain, and loss. She is beautiful though." He said.  
"So she can stay Charlie?" He asked. Charlie nodded his head.  
"Teddy, what is your deepest fear? Death?" He asked me.  
I shrugged. "Begin alone." I replied. He laughed and nodded his head. "You don't have to worry about begin alone now."  
He said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Evan. Make sure you introduce our new member to Aaron, and Sadie. They'll be happy to have anther living friend." He said with a laugh. Evan nodded his head and began to walk off. I didn't keep my eyes off Charlie until Evan called out my name. I looked back at the door and shook my head, and walked over to Evan who was near the staircase.  
"I'll show you your room. You'll have to share, it is safer for us if you do." He said as we climbed the stairs to the top and walked down anther long hall to a large black door. He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door.

My heartbeat was racing as he grabbed my side and pulled me into the room. I sighed in relief. The room had three beds, each bed had it's own trunk and side table. There was also a large TV in two of the corners with a fur rug and a sofa in the middle of the large room. There was also a door to a balcony that looked like it faced the ocean. Evan took me and brought me to a bed.  
"In the trunk there will be new clothes, if there is anything you need do not be afraid to ask for it. You share the room with two others, Aaron who is Nicole's and, Sadie who is Charlie's. They should be here soon. They have fully adapted to the night. Just like you will soon. Now would you like anything to eat? Or would you like to talk?" He asked as he sat down on one of the sofas. "Talk." I whimpered.  
He smiled and hand gestured towards the sofa. I took a seat, and nervously bit my lip.  
"Are you going to kill me?" I asked after Momence of silence.  
"Not yet no." He replied.  
I gulped. He laughed.  
"I told you not to fear me. I'll give you something better then this."  
"I don't want your life." I snapped at him.  
"You don't even know what it is like!" he yelled at me.  
I got frightened as I stood up. He stood up too.  
"Then why me? What makes me so special?" I asked him  
"I've been watching you for awhile Teddy. I've seen the way you react to cretin things... death and pain in particular. I've seen what you paint, herd what you think, and seen how 

you've been treated. I liked the way you felt things and reacted, the way you talked and the way you slept. So peacefully even though through all your pain and suffering you still found a way to go on. I though you'd be prefect. I wanted to give you a life where you can have everything, with out any questions. Although there are some side effects to the death process I knew you could get through it."

I sighed and shook my head. "So you're not going to let me live." I said after anther moment of silence. "No." He replied. "You have nothing to live for anymore." He said to me. "I have a brother you know…" I started to say before he rudely cut me off. "The one that ran away without you, the one that you haven't seen, or herd from in a year? That brother? Do trust me when I say he was only worried about his own life and could care less about you, or anyone else for that matter." He snapped at me. "That's not true!" I said as tears rolled down my face. "You don't even know him, or his plan."

"The one where he said he'd go back and get you, but after the wait you decided you'd go by yourself? I know all about you even before I tasted your sweet blood."

I shook my head. "I hate you! You should have killed me!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Is that so?" He asked as he ran over to me and priced his teeth into my neck. I screamed out in pain, after he let go, he held on to my now weak limp body. "Is that what you want?" he asked me with a laugh. " Of course not." He said as he walked me over to a bed to lie me down. I cried as my head hit the pillow, I looked into his eyes and I knew that I would die, sooner or later, but not today. I wouldn't go out without a fight.

**Chapter # 5 **

**A Night With A Monster**

**When I awoke I felt better. But now a sharp pain in my wrist, I opened my eyes to find a tube stuck in my vain with a blood pack at the end of it. I laughed and sat **

**up. I looked around to see that there where two others in the beds. I slowly stood up to see that I was wearing a black silk pajama dress, a shiver went down my spine as I slowly walked over the windows witch where now draped in black curtains. I walked behind one of them. It was still day. I slowly opened the door to the balcony, and stepped outside. The sun felt nice on my skin, I think I smiled as I sat on a lawn chair. I looked out at the beautiful view. The balcony faced the ocean. I could see the water crystal blue, sharp rocks surrounding the shore, surfers in the distance, and sailboats far out on the ocean.**

"**Hello." Said a small shy voice from behind me. I turned around to see a young teenage girl, with dark chocolate eyes and jet-black hair. She wore pink pajama pants and a white tang-top. "I'm Sadie by the way." She said as she took a seat next to me. "Teddy." I replied as I smiled at her. **

"**I know. Evan introduce me to you when you where sleeping."**

"**Oh, so I guess your Charlie's?" **

"**Not really. I'm everyone one's. Charlie just found me when I was ten that's all."**

**She looked up at me and smiled. "You'll get used to it. I swear, it's hard but anyone can do it." She said. I smiled back at her. "What's your story?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "My Mom and Dad where abusive, they never loved me at all, I could tell. They always said nasty things to me to make me cry. The only people I could deepened on my best friends, Taylor, June, Joseph and Gina but then, died in a car crash, my brother ran away the year before, he left me alone promising to come back for me, he never did. So I decided to go find my brother. Then I ran away. Evan was stalking me sorta, found me sleeping behind a dumpster, took me to a different house, I ran away from him, but he found me again and brought me here. Wherever here is." I said with a deep sigh chocking back tears. "And yours?" I asked. "Wow, that's real sad." She said as she patted my back and sighed. " Well I was an orphan. I never knew my real mom. She had me when she was young; she ended up giving me up. After ten years of never begin picked for adoption, I prayed to god to take me, to find me a home, and it was just that night that Charlie herd my prayer. He was feeding off a bum not far from the orphanage. He found me and took me here that same night. The people at the orphanage just thought I had run off and didn't even bother trying to find me. So I got to live here, and it's real nice. Believe it or not, the people in there grow on you." She replied as she looked up at the sky and back into my eyes. **

"**I can't believe it. They are monsters." I said under my breath. "Suit yourself. You have your own opinions on things." She said. "Hungry?" I nodded my head. "Come on I'll show you around, then we should go back to bed. It's only three o'clock." She said as she took my hand and led me off the balcony back into the bedroom and down the staircase. She brought me to the bottom and we turned around the Conner to a large kitchen.**

"**What do you want to eat? We have leftovers." She said happily as she walked over to the fridge. She passed me a coke, I grabbed it and chugged some of it down. "Wow, slow down or you'll choke. Want some tacos?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I liked Sadie. She popped them in the microwave and made a plate just for me. She sat it down at a glass table I walked over to it and quickly ate. I hadn't eaten in the longest time and I was famished, Sadie ate some too. **

"**What do you think of the place so far?" she asked. **

" **It's big, real big." I replied as I ate my food furiously. **

"**And the people you have met so far?" She asked. **

**I laughed. "You're the only 'person' I have met. But the other things are nice. Evan tries too hard to be nice but Charlie seems friendly and doesn't look at me like I'm a piece of meat." She laughed. "You'll hate Ben then, he even looks at Nicole like she is a blood patch." She replied, as she looked down at the blood bag that I was carrying around. "You might want to take that out." She pointed at the bag. I shook my head. "I hate needles. Want to do it for me?" I asked shyly. She nodded her head, and slowly pulled out the needle. I let out a gasp of pain. "You'll get used to it." She said as she showed me an arm full of needle marks. "Well from Ben anyways. Evan and Andrew not so much." **

**I gave her a weird look as she through the blood in the sink. "Come on, if your not up at by sunset you'll get pranked." Said Sadie as she took my hand and ran with me upstairs. We walked into the bedroom. "I'll get Evan to show you the ret of the house later. Good night Teddy." She whispered as she climbed into her bed, I smiled and climbed into mine and let myself drift off to sleep.**

**"Wake up." Whispered Evan's voice into my ear, my eyes opened and I looked to see him sitting right next to me on the bed. I blinked at him in a daze. "Good evening." He said as his soft lips kissed my hand. A shiver went up my spine. "I have picked out some clothes for you." He said as he looked at the end of the bed I sat up and pulled off the blankets. "I'm not your Barbie doll." I said to him, as I got out on the other side of the bed. I looked up and he was standing there helping me up. "No, but I do think the outfit would look lovely on you." He said as he walked me over to the clothes. I looked down at them and laughed. He had picked out for me black channel boots that went up to my knee and a short Calvin Klein jean skirt, and a black laced Gucci top. "You do not like prada?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just clothes but they are nice. I said as I pulled on the boots, that seems like the zipper would never end. "I just don't see the point in putting on nice clothes when your going to wear them for a day and get them dirty." I replied. I gave him a look and he turned around, I put on the jean skirt and Gucci top. I walked out of the room with out him to look for a bathroom. "To the right. There is make-up and other things in there." he said as he appeared in front of me, nearly knocking me off my feet. I nodded my head and stepped inside the washroom. I locked the door, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked weird in these pride clothes. I walked closer to the mirror and noticed a hairbrush and make-up on the counter. I brushed my hair and put on smoke heavy black-eye liner. I looked at my self in the mirror. I was a doll. And even worse I was his doll.**

I saw anther door to the bathroom, I got curious and slowly walked over to it. I herd people's voices from inside the room. I slowly opened the door, just to find Andrew feeding off a young teenage girl. I gasped as my hands clasped on my mouth.  
He turned to look at me- eyes glowing red, and blood drench with blood he smiled and I saw him twist the boy's neck. I slowly turned back but he was already standing inches from my face looking down at my neck sniffing it. I punched him in the chin and made a 

**run for it, back through the bathroom I tripped and fell on my way out right into Evan's arms.**

"You must be more careful Teddy." He said as he helped me up. He laughed, and looked at me. I forced a smile. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he led me down the stairs back into the kitchen. "Andrew made chicken paramasange. He is a fabulous cook." He said as he made me a plate. I sat down at the glass table as he gave me my food and poured me a glass of milk. I started to eat the chicken and noodles. It was really good. He gave me my milk and I drank it up. "And what's your talent?" I asked him. He smiled. "I'm a poet." He responded. " To find true beauty, you must look in one's eyes. To look in one's eyes you must see one's true beauty." He said to me as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Cute." I replied. "So do you all have talents?"  
He laughed. "Yes, we do. Nicole is a dancer, Ben is an athlete, Emma is a singer, and Charlie is a wood carver."  
I nodded my head as I ate my food. "And what's all this about appearing from no where. What's with that?"  
He laughed as he watched me. "We are running, but too fast for you to see. We are a lot more powerful then humans. Obviously the movies told you that." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "They had that in Queen Of The Damned. What else can you do?" I asked as I looked down at my empty plate. He laughed again. " Ah yes, Anne Rice did have help getting that idea." He sighed, and I looked up at him. " Well, I can fly. You already know that. As well as strength. I can crush your skull with two of my fingers. I can seduce you and make you do whatever I want, I can read your thoughts, and hear your voice from miles away. But there are disadvantages. Sunlight does kill us, we thirst for blood, and if we get too close to a human. We'd have to kill them." I gulped and looked away from him. "Did you bewitch me with your charm or are you just trying to flatter me?" I asked. He laughed. "You never seize to amaze me. I am flattering you... is it working?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "No." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I herd his footsteps from behind me. "You bore me sometimes, I'm going to fed, I will not be back until dawn." He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Flattery doesn't work with me." I snapped at him. He ran over to me ad pushed me against a wall. "Why can't I control you!" He shouted at me. "Because, She doesn't want to be controlled." Said Andrew as he pulled him off of me. They looked at each other for a long time before Evan ran away.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled at me, no problem. "I'm Andrew." He said as he held out his hand. "Teddy." I replied. He kissed my hand. "I'm sorry for what you saw in the bedroom earlier tonight. I'm usually not like that. Honestly." He said to me as he let go of my hand. I smiled at him and started to walk down the hall. He followed me. "I usually feed on animals. It's just the sweetness of the blood. It's people that you that attract monsters like us." He said softy to me. I turned around. "You called yourself a monster. Why?" I asked. He gave me an awkward look. "Do you know what I just did up there? I killed a honest young boy, why wouldn't I call myself a monster." He replied as he looked down. He began to walk away from me. "Wait." I called out. "Show me around 

**this prison will you?" I asked. He looked up and smiled. "Every prison needs it's guard. Maybe you can make sure I don't run away." I said with a smile. He laughed. "Alright then." He replied as he began to walk with me.**

Andrew took me from room to room around the large house. He told be a little about every room, explaining who wanted it, and where the objects came from. It took about two hours to explore the house completely, from the dark crypts under the house to the roof on top. The house was more like a mansion. With over one hundred different rooms and halls. It was gorgeous. I found many rooms that I could occupy my time in. But none as such as the room on the very top floor. It was made of glass, it's windows pointing out to the sea, the city, and the desert. You could see for miles, and all that was in that room was a stool and a paint easel. Andrew told me it was made just for Evan's new compaion... meaning me.

After we had toured the house I sat down with him in the garden. "Evan won't be home for anther fort night. He went to New York to hunt." said Andrew. I played with a few strands of my hair. "He doesn't like me does he? He's going to kill me and let me die isn't he?" I said softly. I looked up into his eyes. They moved away from me, he then stood up and walked over to the rose bush, he stood there silently. "He likes you, only for your blood. It is un-certain what he will do with you." He replied. "I'm going to die here aren't I?" I asked, as a tear rolled down my face. He walked over to me slowly and put his hands on my face. "No one has ever left this house alive Teddy." He said as he stood me up and gave me a hug. I began to cry more. He began to walk me outside. His cold hands held on to my waist. He then sat me down on a bench near the house's swimming pool. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and wiped away my tears.

"Your different from the others. Aaron and Sadie up there, they asked for death and embrace it. But your different you deal with it and try to make in through." He said as he looked into my eyes. I looked away and laughed. "That's the whole reason why Evan picked me. Because I react to things differently then other people." I told him. He looked at me a shook his head.  
"That's a small reason. Evan is just a sweet talker who wants only one thing. Blood, and when he tasted yours, he wanted you with him. You are not the first he brought home. Every few years he'd pick one up, let them live here and take their lives." He sighed. "Only one got away. Just to be found by anther clan the next day. That boy never gave up and never stopped talking about his sister and his home life." I coughed. "What was this boy's name?" I chocked out. Andrew looked at me and stood perfectly still for a moment. "I think you know the answer to that." He whispered. "Sebastian." I replied. He nodded his head and held me in his arms. "I tried to help him escape but..." He trailed off as if something had caught his eye, I turned around to see Charlie standing right behind us.

"Oh please continue the story Andrew." Said Charlie with a laugh, he then gave him an angry look and through him into the pool. "Teddy, I must give you something now. Especially after you where told that story." He then pulled out a knife and carved a C and an H in my arm. He took a lighter and burned the skin back together. I screamed in pain, Charlie then slapped my face, I feel to the grounded and completely blacked-out. 

**The last thing I herd was Andrew getting out of the pool and walking towards me.**

Chapter #6 Emotional talks

When I awoke the next day, I slowly opened my eyes. I was still wearing the outfit from yesterday. I ran my fingers over my arm, the letters where still there. _CH_.

I slowly moved to the bottom of the bed and I opened the trunk. I saw that my journal was still there. I pulled it out.

_September 16__th__ ( I think ) _

_God save me, you'll never believed what happened. A monster adupected me, he's not an alien or anything. He's a vampire. A dead cold life sucking Fein, and worse he wants nothing more then to kill me for my blood. He wants me dead, and he killed Sebastian. It all started two days ago, when I left Yuba all was good. Then I slept behind a service station like before. I had a cut on my head from trying to do a round-off back handspring. I didn't land it, and that's when he came. He grabbed on to my wrist bit into it. Then he took me to a house, where I ran away he found me again. Then brought me to this house where there is more of them. More monsters, vampires, and they keep a fourteen year old here. She's going to die and she doesn't even notice. I don't even know what to do anymore! I could run away, but just to be caught again thanks to these stupid initials one of the vampire carved into my arm, and the way they could find me. Or I can wait to die, count down the hours and enjoy every moment of this. What other choice did I have? _

'_Will anyone remember my name when time has washed away the dust of our ashes, when my head rest in a velvet lined casket what's out there? What is my eternal fate?'_

I sighed, and put the book back in the trunk. I looked back in the trunk to find a key and a note.

_I forgot to mention… the trunk is just for belongings if you go to the room right next door it's the closet. Here is the key. _

_Evan._

I ripped off the note and walked out of the room right next door. I un-locked the door and nearly fainted at the sight of all the clothes, it was half the size of the bedroom. I walked in the room and saw a whole bunch of designer dresses, purses, shoes, pants, tops, bags, belts, bathing suits, even perfume! When I got further back of the long closet I noticed that the dresses and styles changed, they became more 80's, then 70's, then 60's, and 50's. Even some looked older. I shuddered at the thought of how long they have been doing this to people… how long they have existed. I started to walk out of the room, then a small black bikini, caught my eye. I smiled. I walked over to it. It looked just about my size. I took off the totally prada outfit and put on the bikini. It fit perfectly. I smiled and looked up. I laughed when I noticed that all the clothes where labeled under designer. This was Channel. I looked around the room for some sort of robe. Then I saw the prefect one. A pink kumono, I took it and walked out of the room. Maybe I could get used to this after all.

The sun was still out when I got outside, I took off the kimono and carefully put it on the bench Andrew and me where sitting on last night. I looked around for a clock… sadly that's the only thing they lacked in this house. I jumped in the pool and started to swim around.

I started to think as I swam back and forth side to side. Dying shouldn't be that bad. Especially if I have nothing to live for now, if I die I can just be with everyone else in heaven. I swam up to the surface, and started to float on my stomach, I looked up at the sky it was starting to get dark. I used to like the dark. I couldn't see my Dad coming at me with his hands clutched into fists. I couldn't see my Mom chocking on her own vomit, and I couldn't hear the last words of my brother saying good-bye. But I think everything is different now.

I sighed and started to swim to the edge of the pool. "Do you swim a lot?" asked Charlie as helped me out of the pool and handed me a towel. I through his arm off of me. "No." I snapped back. He looked at me with suspicion. "Evan is not coming home again tonight. He is visiting his sister Veronica." He said sourly. I gave him a look of curiosity. "I changed the both of them. Now, is there anything I can do? Anything at all just name it." He offered. I thought for a moment. "I want my own room." I replied. He shook his head. "Not until you're a vampire." He said. "Can I go shopping?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head. "No. You can't leave the ground's unattained either." I sighed. "Can I at least get to know him before I die?" I asked. "Who? Andrew?" He asked back. I nodded my head and he laughed. "Go on if you must." He said and with that he disappeared. I rolled my eyes and dried off with the towel. I then put back on the kimono and ran back upstairs and into the huge closet to change.

I went straight back to the 80's. I grabbed a pink short shinny strapless dress and put on some black converse. "Now I feel retro." I said as I walked over to a mirror and dried my hair with the towel. I brushed it and but a black headband. I over did it on the make-up. Making it a dark charcoal black. I smiled, I thought I looked good, Anther upside to this life style. Why pretended that you have clothes from the 80's when you probably do.

I walked out of the room just to bump into someone new. "Hello." He said.

The guy was a teenager not much older then me, he had red hair and big blue eyes, his face was white as a ghost, meaning vampire and he wore ripped up jeans and a 'The Clash' band t-shirt. "Copying me I see." I snickered at him. He laughed. "Ben." He said with a smile. "Teddy." I replied. "Evan's new addition." He added. I laughed "Not for long." I said. "No of chores not." He said as he moved towards me placing his cold hands on my face. I was un-able to move.

"Ben! I do think that is enough." Said Andrew, as he came from the shadows. I looked at him, and noticed that Ben had left. I smiled. " Teddy do you have problems with trying to stay alive?" He asked with a devious smile. "I didn't before I came here." I replied with a laugh. He began to walk down the stairs. "Coming?" He offered. I nodded my head, and followed him.

"This shouldn't be happing you know." He said as we walked into the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not even supposed to be here remember?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I shouldn't be getting to know you. It's bad. Would you like anything to eat?" He offered. I shook my head. "Well Andrew, either way I look at it I'm dead. I 

know he's going to kill me when I get back, so there is nothing bad here. My question is, when is he coming back?" I gulped and faked a smile. "Sometime next week. He wants me to get to know you, you know?" He replied as he looked out the window. "I don't see anything wrong with that." I said with a smile. He shot back me a charming look. "Tell me about yourself Teddy." He said as he stood up. I followed him and we began to walk.

"Well as you know I'm Irish. Is that a problem?" I asked. He shook his head. "Only to Charlie. He used to live in Ireland in the early seventeen hundreds until an Irishman vampire turned him, made him go mad, then he moved from there over here to the American's. He hates the Irish just for that one vampire's mistake." He replied. I gave him a look of curiosity. " Charlie is 281." He said looking at me. I smiled. "I'm only 17. I know I don't look it, but I am." I replied. He nodded his head. "And what of your parents?" He said as he led me to the movie room. I looked away from him. "Insane. My Dad used to beat me, my Mom is a drunk who doesn't even want me to exist. My brother and me wanted to run away. He left first, and ended up here. Just like me." I replied as I sat down on one of the sofas.

"So that's it then you have no hope?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing to be hopeful about." I replied. He sighed. "You sound just like me. When I was about your age." He said as he looked at me. "I was nine-teen, I married young, at seven-teen. My wife had died at childbirth, internal bleeding is what it is called now. The baby Eva died a few days later. I was heart broken. Tried to take my life, drink my problems away. Then I found hope in living again when I met Charlie." He laughed. "How ever you find hope in a dark creature I'll never know. But I did. He changed me. I was his first." He said with a sigh as he rolled his head over to me. "I'm sure you have more interesting stories."

I laughed. "Yeah right. Your a lot older then me, seen and probably did a lot more things. Tell me your stories." I replied as I turned to him twiddling my fingers. He smiled. " A story for a story sound good?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I already went so it seems to be your turn." He said as he looked towards me. I smiled. "Well I'm a painter, drawer, artist person. If I was still at home I'd show you some of my sketches. I started to draw when I was about ten, started to paint at fourteen. Obviously I wasn't that great, and couldn't really express my pain. But as I got older I could. I won an award last year. I painted a black and white portrait of a demon taking a young beautiful girl away in the moonlight. It was really graphic. I could probably do it again, but it wouldn't be as good. My parents fueled my energy to paint. I used to sneak into the school's art room, paint and then fall asleep there. That's when I'd paint the best. During feelings of rage, or distress. I'd probably would be able to paint real good now." I said as I mad little effort to smile. "I'd like to see that." He said as he stood up. "What is it?" I asked, my eyes followed him as he went to the door. "Come I want to show you something. Something in the volts." He said. I stood up and walked over to him. "The Volts?" I repeated. He nodded his head. "When you're around for eternity, you like to keep memories throughout the years." He said as he took my hand and led me down the wooden stairs to the basement. He then opened a secret door and we walked down anther set of stairs. He opened up a big metal door at the very end of a long hall, and there it was, his past.

I was completely amazed at all the things he had. He took my hand and led me near the back. "Paintings." He said as he opened up a large chest. He pulled one out.

"This is almost two hundred years old." I said in pure astonishment as he held up. It was a picture of Cupid, I could never remember the women's name. But my friends and I used to go to an art museum in Sacramento all the time. " One hundred and ninety-three to be exact. Charlie gave it to me the night after my re-birth. It was painted by Baron Gerard. The painting is called Cupid and Psyche." He said as he gave me a smile. I shook my head. I had to get use to this whole mind reading thing. I looked around and saw many others that I knew. Like Van Gough, J.M.W Turner, and one of my favorites, Francisco Goya. "You keep it all down here why?" I said as I traced my fingers around a small heart shaped box. I tried to open it but his hand was already they're holding the lid.

" Painful memories. They remind me too much of my past. It's too hard to look at them." He replied as he grabbed my hand. I shook him off and walked towards a chest I opened it up. It was filled of old papers. He knelt down beside me. "I understand." I said as I thought of all the pictures of my best friends that I had left back home in a box under my bed. I shook the thought out of my head. "I have a box like this room. But smaller." I said with a laugh. Their where tears in my eyes thinking about them?Taylor, June, Joseph and Gina, all happy… all alive. A tear rolled down my face, Andrew caught it.

"What happened?" He asked. I sat crossed legged on the floor, and so did he. I sighed. "It was two years ago. My dad had thrown me down the stairs, I had broke my leg and a few ribs. I was trying to run away." I said as I whipped away some tears. "My brother called the police and the ambulance. My mother just stood there, and watched the two of them fight. My brother fought for me, he didn't want to see me get hurt. I couldn't see anything. My eyes where close, and all I could feel was the pain, but oh god could I hear them. My dad pushed him and shoved him up against the wall and he said, he said to him 'One of these days you'll be gone, and we won't even care. But the girl stays.' Sebastian then I think pushed him off and said 'She doesn't belong to anyone. Let alone you.' The police and ambulance came in that very second. If they didn't then I wouldn't know how things would have ended up." I cleared my throat. "My Dad got arrested for child abuse and I got taken to the hospital. My best friends always went to visit me. But one day they didn't show up. Gina, June, Joe, and Taylor… they loved me so much, they where my life, and on that day October 15th at 4:39 pm, a driver of a tractor trailer fell asleep for just a second at the wheel, and hit them. All of them dead, no survivors." I chocked out.

" Taylor was my boyfriend, and I was five months pregnant. The baby died that day too. He was coming so we could be together to get the operation done. He never showed up and I had to do it alone." I whispered I began to cry and Andrew grabbed me and held me in his arms. "That's why I have to get away from here! Sebastian was right! I don't belong to anybody!" I cried out, and I pounded on Andrew's chest. He held me tightly.

"I promise to you Teddy. I shall try my hardest to get you out of this mess." He said as he helped me up. "Let's do something less depressing." He said with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement. He took me by the arm and led me upstairs to the bird room.

We talked for hours until it was close to dawn. "I have to go now dearest." He said. My eyes slowly dropped. He stood up and I grabbed him. "Don't let me go." I said as I tried to keep my eyes open. He then took me in his arms. "Sleep with me then. I'll protect you from the evils of the world." He whispered. I laughed. "My brother said that." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. He hummed gently to me, I then felt myself drift off to sleep.

Chapter # 7 Runaways

When I awoke I was freezing cold. My teeth chattered, I opened my eyes. Andrew was sleeping next to me, his cold arm was wrapped around my waist. I tried to move his arm but his grip got tighter. His smile rose and his eyes opened. I smiled back at him. 

My teeth chattered. He let go of me. "I'm sorry." He said as he got out from under the blankets, I sat up and watched him. He had a pair of pajama pants on and was topless. His body was like a god. I blushed and looked away. In an instant he was at my side. He wrapped me in a soft fur blanket. "To keep you warm." He said with a smile. I nodded my head and looked at him in the eyes. "What?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed and sat next to me starching my head.

"Yesterday was fun." I said quietly. He nodded his head in agreement. "But it can not happen again. I have to get you out of here." He said as his cold hand touched my face. He slowly moved in. But I met him half way and kissed him on the lips. He growled and pulled back. His eyes turned red and he stood up. "I have to get you out of here Teddy! Don't you understand?" He yelled at me. "No! I'm already dead. Where am I supposed to go? Everyone I have ever loved or cared about they are dead! I have no one or nothing to live for." I shouted back. I started to cry. "I thought you would understand. I thought maybe you could be the end to my suffering." I said quietly to myself. "Teddy… what do you mean? You are young, so young. So frail." He said. He was at my side in an instant and grabbed me with his cold hands. "As if I could do it, you are so beautiful to me." He said as a blood tear dripped from his face. "But you don't understand, you don't understand what will happen to me… what's going to happen to you." He said, and at that exact moment Evan walked in the door.

Evan laughed when he saw us. "He's right you know Teddy. You really don't know what you have gotten yourself into. So I shall tell you what I'm going to do to you, and Andrew if he dares to stand in my way." He smiled and threw off his black leather jacket. And came towards me, Andrew stood in between us. "Move Andrew." Evan said as he flicked his wrist. Andrew flew against the wall and struggled to move, he looked at me the whole time.

"You're a whore you know Teddy. You haven't even known him for a day and you already in bed with him. Tisk Tisk." Evan said wickedly as he put on a fake sad face. I look at the door and then at Andrew. "You want to run? Go ahead." He replied with a laugh. "But let me tell you of your dear friend Andrew. He is no better then I. Did you know that he had someone just like you… he refused to turn them. Let that poor girl grow old and wait. Charlie finished her off. Poor soul. Andrew is a coward. But I … I'm going to let the pain in you subside. Drink every drop. I'm not going to feed for a while. Make my thirst grow. So that when I release you, I will not stop or have any subconscious at all." He laughed. "But first before I drain you of your blood. I will crush every one of your bones, and make sure Andrew is there to hold your dead crushed body." Evan put his head back and laughed. "Unless Andrew wants to kill you now, and as you said so beautifully, end your suffering." He threw Andrew towards me, and walked near my neck, ever so softly he cut my throat. Andrew's eyes went blood red.

"Oh and Teddy, he hasn't fed in awhile." Said Evan as he slowly walked away. "Your blood is of no interest to me now. I have already found someone else." He said as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry Teddy" Said Andrew. I looked at his face and at his mouth. His prefect white teeth turned into sharp fangs. He then dug his fangs into my neck. I let out a scream as I felt my blood flow out into his mouth. He stopped. I was crying. He then looked at me. My blood was covering his mouth. He held me in his arms. I began to cough, and cry. "This is what you want?" He asked. "Is this what you mean?" I coughed and looked at him. He shook his head. "You're not dying. But I want to kill you Teddy. Do you see why you need to go?" I nodded my head. He held me in his arms and bite open his wrist. He then let a few droplets fall into my mouth. "We leave now." He said as he kissed my fore head. He left the room for a second just to return with clothes and two bags. "Get dressed." He said as he threw down a pair of ripped up jeans, a red tank top, and sweater. "We have to look inconspicuous." He said as he threw on a black t-shirt and jeans. I put on the clothes and stood up. "Your stuff is in the bag." He said as he threw it at me. I nodded my head. "Come on we have to get in the car." He said as he took my hand and led me down the staircase and out the front door quickly. We ran towards a garage.

There where tons of beautiful cars there, corvettes, Lamborghinis. Andrew led me over to a red Volvo. "What happened to begin inconspicuous?" I asked him as I got in the car. He didn't say anything. He opened the garage door and started the car. He began to drive as fast as he cold away from the house. After a few minutes of silence I asked him "Where are we going?" We don't have any money and you… you can't travel during the day." He completely took his eyes off the road and looked at me. "We have money. And I am aware. We are going to one of the houses in Santa Cruz. It's been deserted for years. We can talk more and sleep there. I have so much to tell you, so much to explain. I know you have many questions." He replied softly as he looked back at the road. I nodded my head. About half an hour later we arrived at the house. It was a small house near the ocean. He took me in his arms and ran up to the front door. He quickly un-locked the door and bolted it back up. He then set me down on a red sofa.

I stared at him I was so confused. I laid my head back on the sofa. He sat next to me. " So you want to know the truth? The truth is… I was forced into this life. I could not do it to her. Elizabeth. She was full of life, just like you. Beautiful. It was over fifty years ago. I nearly drained her of all her blood. Charlie killed her. I vowed to save any soul from this cursed life." He sighed and nodded his head at me. My eyes and ears where on him. He looked away and began to speak again. "Like your brother, I tried to help him, I knew that Evan would be looking for you. Then he found you, and I couldn't let him kill you, like he did to your brother. The sad part of it was… I became friends with your brother. He told me of you… I became interested. He told me of your paintings, and your beauty, your pain, and your life. I couldn't help but wish that I would meet you. But then you showed up and I wanted to kill myself for those wishes. Those evil wishes. I wanted to get you out the minute I sensed your presence. Then we talked last night. I wanted to burn in hell for all my sins. You where exactly what I wanted but better, I knew Evan would grow 'tired' of you and give you to me. But it's not that simple. Evan enjoys a good hunt." He sighed at stood up. "So you see… I have damned us both. Charlie has already told all the vampire snatchers, and told the other houses, that if they are to see you alive, human… to kill you, and to bring me back to him. Evan has already decided when to leave for the hunt. If you're not dead in three days Evan will find you… or the 

other houses. Or even worse, I would have killed you myself." He turned to look at me. " Then there is always that option. To change you… even though I could never go through with such a thing. It was hard enough on me to stop drinking on your sweet blood let alone go through with the crime." He sighed. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "Do it then… I am technically already dead." I said to him. He shook his head. "No. I'm going to get you out of this. Just wait and see." He said. I sighed and my eyes drifted to sleep. The loss and gain of blood was having a funny effect on me.

Chapter #8 Fully Alone

I awoke to the sounds of a burning fire. "We don't have much time they know we are here." Said Andrew as he bit his thumb. I yawned and sat up, I starched my head and thought of all that has happened. I thought it was just a terrible dream, until I realized that I was in this house. "I thought you said we had three days." I said as I rubbed my eyes. He shook his head.

"There is a part of begin what I am, that allows me and only me travel my soul, or aura to other places. I can hear and see what they are planning. For three hours now they have made three different plans. 1. To come and collect the both of us. 2. Kill the both of us. 3. Wait for me to kill you. At the moment they are going with plan one for the most part we have to leave." I was confused "What do you mean by they?" I asked as my lips quivered. He sighed and looked at me. "You know how I told you the story about Charlie's creator. Well as much as Charlie disliked him for making him what he was… they are good friends. Maximums he was the first vampire known to mankind. He has offered Charlie any amount of his vampire friends and slaves that he needs to catch us." He paused and looked at the fireplace. "They want you to become a vampire, a monster. They believe that you will have extraordinary power and greatness." He said as he looked at me with sympathy.

I sat there dead still and confused. I looked into his eyes. They where filled with his passion, his furry, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow, and what looked like fear. All for me. "Don't worry Andrew. You don't have to be afraid or fear them. We'll get through this… together." I said He came close to me. "That's it. That's what they see in you. Your power to read people, and see death as a beginning, to heal pain." He looked at me and I grabbed him. "I don't care… you're my angel. My angel of demons." I whispered into his ear. He let go of me shook his head and paced back and forth. I looked at him confused. "What Andrew? What is it that you're not telling me?" I yelled at him.

"Evan and Charlie are very much alike. Their power is to find humans with power. When Evan found your brother, they smelt your talent. Then Evan drank him they found nothing in his blood. Evan went out searching again and found you! He tasted your blood and knew you where the one. Once they found you he didn't want you leaving. Now it's a big game hunt for everyone searching. GOD! Why didn't I think of this before? They had it all planned out the moment you walked through that door." He said as he shook his head. His body then went completely still, his face turned stern, he looked right at me and his eyes widened. "They are near… a mile or so." He said as he grabbed me. He then grabbed a backpack and led me to the door. "We have no time to drive. Hold on to me." He said. I held on to him tightly. I felt him run and jump into the air. I began to feel light-headed, and sick. I didn't know what I was going to do, what was going to happen next. I didn't want to die now… not now. Not now that I've found this beautiful angel… demon. Or my new name for Andrew my angel of demons. He set down in the vast desert near an old crummy motel.

"It's close to dawn. I'll have to fed and sleep soon. Go into the office and ask for a room. Only answer if it is me. Do not trust anyone." He said as he grabbed my hand and dropped in some cash. "Now go." He said as he disappeared. I ran into the motel office 

and went into the room quickly and quietly. I sat in the dark and waited for a knock. When it came I jumped. I was sitting in the dark crying thinking about Sebastian.

"Teddy are you in there?" asked Andrew. I slowly got up and opened the door. He came in quickly and locked the door. He walked into the bathroom "It's close to dawn." He explained. I walked over to a bed and grabbed off all the pillows and blankets I brought them back into the bathroom and started to make a bed in the tub. He smiled "Thank you." He said. I ran back into the other room and stripped the other bed. I felt the sun rise on my ankles as I ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and threw a blanket near the end of the door. I sighed in relief. I looked over at Andrew, he was already asleep.

I watched Andrew sleep peacefully in the tub. I sat on the toilet cross-legged starring at him. I looked at his beautiful golden hair, soft pink lips, and his white pale marble skin. Perfectly preserved under a curse that let him live forever. I thought of his story. The words played over and over in my head like a broken record.

"_When Evan found your brother, they smelt your talent. Then Evan drank him they found nothing in his blood. Evan went out searching again and found you! He tasted your blood and knew you where the one. Once they found you he didn't want you leaving. Now it's a big game hunt for everyone searching"_

I thought if only I got away first, if only I ran away… if I got away. If only Gina, June, Joe, and Taylor and I where never friends. They'd be alive and I'd be like Andrew. A tear rolled down my check. My eyes flickered at the backpack. I dumped it out onto the floor. I looked through the clothes and money and found my journal. "Thank you Andrew." I whispered as I opened it.

I ran my finger down a ripped out page. I pictured the page. It was a collage of my friends, and my brother and I. I couldn't look at it anymore but no I wished I had it with me. Just to see their faces again… to say goodbye to say hello. I sniffed away the forming tears and looked for a pen in the mess. I found it and began to write.

_Date Unknown _

_It's hard now to believe what has happened. That so much could happen so fast. The running… the angel… and the demons. We left the house Andrew and I … together. _

_He met my brother, and is keeping his promise to keep me safe. Alive. Evan wants me dead, they all do. To become damned like them. It's like what I've been saying will finally become true. That I was death and death was coming for me. All along I was right. I'm dead either right. There is no hope left for me. But Andrew id going to get killed just for helping me… kind sweet Andrew my angel of demons and darkness. I have no plan now… I have no hope. _

"_Look how pretty she is when she falls down no there's no beauty in bleeding mascara lips are quivering like a withering rose."_

A tear rolled down my check again I brushed it away. I was getting angry. I needed to stop this crying. I sighed and sat up. I turned off the light and lay down on the floor next to the bathtub. "Sweet dreams Angel." I said quietly.

Chapter # 9 Mistakes and love

When I awoke I was on the bed. I tried to sit up but to my horror I was tied to the bed. I screamed, and then I saw Evan. "Well hello… looks like Andrew left me my prize 

all alone to defend for its self-pity." He said. Oh god no Teddy wake up. I thought over and over to myself. I saw Andrew stand behind him and smile. He grabbed him by the neck and through him against the wall, he slashed open Evan's throat with a knife. I laided there in horror as I watched the blood pour from his neck. Andrew came over to me and untied me. I started to cry. "What the hell Andrew!" I screamed at him. "Let's go." He said I stood up and ran out of the hotel room. Andrew grabbed me and we where off in the sky. We landed a few minutes later.

I started to pound on his chest. "What the hell Andrew? I thought you cared about me! I could have died." I said as I started to walk away from him. He grabbed me. "LISTEN TO ME TEDDY!" he said to me in an angry voice. "He tricked me. I was going out to kill him, and he led me somewhere else… when I got back I thought it was already too late." He explained. "I do care about you Teddy… I love you." He said calmly. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. "What did you say?" I chocked on his words. "I love you Teddy." He repeated as he came close to me to hold me in his arms. "I – I – love you too Andrew." I said and he held on to me tightly. He let go of me. " A walk on the beach to talk?" he asked with a smile. I nodded my head. "Agreed." I replied with a smile.

We walked down near the water of the beach, I felt the water hit against my shoeless feet. "Did you mean what you said back there?" I asked as I looked up at Andrew. He nodded his head. " Every word. I don't lie." He replied as he smiled at me. "Why though?" I asked as my lips quivered. He sighed and looked at me. "Teddy for so long I have wished for death. Even though I am dead. In my early years of the curse I loved it. I had incredible powers and I would sleep with anyone I choosed. But as the years past it did not seem so glamorous … the life of a vampire. You soon realize that you have forever to waste… and no one to spend it with. When I saw you the first day we met, I knew that you where a gift from some higher power. To change my ways of fear, pain, death. When we first talked I could relate to you so easily. I wanted to be there with you and help you with everything. I want you Teddy… all of you, and only you." He said as he grabbed me by the hands. "Why though Andrew? I'm going to die and get old. You can't love me… no one does." I said quietly. "That's not true Teddy. I'm going to be with you forever." He said. I shook my head. " I won't last that long." I replied. He sighed and held on to me. "Trust me Teddy." He replied. "Are you bewitching me with your charm and beauty?" I asked. He shook his head, and laughed. " Not at all." I smiled and shrugged him off of me. I smiled sweetly and ran into the ocean.

"Teddy!" He screamed. I laughed and smiled. "Come on! What's the worse that could happen?" I said as I splashed some water at him. He rolled his eyes and took off his black t-shirt. "Fine." He shouted back as he ran in the water. I smiled and dunked my head under the water I swam out and waited for him. I felt him grabbed me from behind I laughed and screamed. He picked me up and threw me back near the shore. I screamed and laughed. I started to splash at him. He laughed and grabbed my waist. I breathe heavily as I looked into his eyes. I then pressed my body up against his and pushed my lips against his. I took them away and smiled. He gave me a look as if to say "that's all?" 

he then grabbed me again and pushed his lips to mine. He then stopped and looked at me. He picked me up and took our soaking wet bodies into flight.

He stopped at a high-rise condo, he let me down. "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the clean modern condo. "We are in Santa Monica. Anther one of the houses. There are clean clothes in the bedroom just down the hall. I don't want you to get a cold." He said with a smile. I stuck out my tongue and walked down the hall. I quickly picked out anther un-conspicuous outfit. Jeans, a white tang top and a black sweater. I then went back to the other room with a smile on my face. I could see that Andrew was already dressed, and holding something. I looked at it, and my heart jumped.

"I though I left it back at the motel!" I shouted at him as I grabbed it from his hands and gave him a huge hug. "You did. I went back to get it for you." He said. I took a step back Evan's face flashed in my head. "Evan?" my voice let out the name quietly. "He left they are going with plan two now." He replied. "It's a rule I broke. More like an oath. There simple. Don't injure your fellow vampire, don't plot to kill one of them, never get too close to a human, never tell a human our secret, and never dishonor your maker. Any one of these broken rules will end in ultimate dismissal from the family." He said in a crisp un-toned voice.

"You've broken all of them haven't you?" I asked as I looked down at the ground. "All for you." He replied. I then started to feel angry. "Kill me then! I'd rather be dead like you, then have you be nothing." I yelled at him. He looked at me, and our eyes met. Filled with anger he said "I can't do that Teddy! They want that. And I shall not give them what they want." He said sharply. "What about what I want?" I yelled at him. "What is it that you want Teddy?" He yelled now. "To be with you, forever." I replied in a low voice. "Forever is a long time…. and your just a ... Just a child you don't understand what your asking for." He replied.

"Shut Up! Just because I'm not freakishly old like you doesn't make me a child. I know what I want and if that makes me childish then I don't care. You'll have to deal with it. Give it to me! Let me be the end to your loneliness, your grief, and pain or … or I'll do it myself." I screamed at him. He laughed and grabbed my wrist looking down at my veins. "You don't have the toxic venom in your teeth. The everlasting in your blood." I threw his hand off of my wrist and took a step back, I ended up against the apartment door. I opened it but Andrew held my arm. "Just let me go Andrew. Let me go." I said while I was crying. He slowly let go of my arm, and I stepped out in the hall. I watched as the door closed behind me, and I saw the disappointment on his face. I sighed and walked down the hall to the elevator. I took it all the way down to the lobby.

**I took the elevator all the way down to the lobby. It was empty, and I had no idea where I was, and to top it off I had no shoes on. I started to smile with out my knowledge, and then I saw the ray from the light off the windows. I started to walk towards the door, and I felt the warmth of the sunlight on my skin. I covered my eyes when I got it. It has been days since I seen the sun. Days not weeks since this has been going on. I sighed heavily and started to walk around the un-familiar town. I walked with my fist in my pockets and ** **tears in my eyes. As I passed people where telling me to buy shoes, get a job, go to school. I didn't care what they thought I just walked around aimlessly thinking of one word. Dead. **

Then suddenly I felt the soft smooth sand on my almost burned feet. I looked up to see that I was at the beach. I ran down to the shore and placed my feet in the cool water. I sighed and began to walk down the shore. I soon became very hot, very tired. I saw a tree in the distance and with my stupidity. I sat in it's shades closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter # 10 Death And Conclusion

I opened my eyes to find my self in a moving vehicle. My head was spinning. All I could think of was how I got here. "She's awake." Said an un-familiar voice. I tried to sit up but I could feel the strength of someone's arm holding me down. "Show her the tape." Said anther voice. I tried to fight off the person and then it all sank in.

I was under the tree watching the sunset. I was deciding on weather on not I should go back to the apartment. Then I started to walk towards it. And out of nowhere two people came down from the sky… not people… Maximum's slaves. I fought one off, punched him in the crotch. The other one grabbed on to me. I kicked and screamed until the one I hurt smacked me out.

I was now alarmed and terrified. The man holding me down turned my head to a woman holding a portable DVD player. She pressed the little play button.

I saw Evan standing there with his head bowed. "Hello Teddy." He said. His voice made shivers down my spine. "If you don't already know where you are… then let me re-cap for you." He smiled a devilish smile. " Well my dear, you are in a car filled with vampires driving you to me, oh and of chores Maximums. He's taking an interest in you as well." He laughed. "We found your little lover boy. He's already here with us, and until we get him to drain you of your delicious blood then…" The camera then moved to

Andrew. He was chained to the floor with no top on. He was covered in blood, and the crack of the whip was what got my attention. I herd it smack against his bear back. He screamed and looked right at me. His normal sea blue eyes where blood red like his flesh.

"It's only a matter of time. I shall see you soon Teddy." He said with a smile. "TEDDY!" screamed Andrew. The screen then went black.

The women laughed and through the DVD player out the window. I looked down at the person holding me down. I bite their arm as hard as I could. The man quickly moved his arm. I grabbed the door handle but someone else held me back. "Stupid girl!" Screamed the women. "Just give up." She said. I stared at her blankly. I shock my head. And grabbed the seat belt, I flung it around the man's neck and made my second attempt.

But the man didn't move. "Evan was right. She's powerful." Said the women. "Shut your ugly mouth." I snapped at her. She laughed again. "Oh darling you just don't understand do you?" She asked as she pulled out my journal.

" May thirteenth. Take me now god. Just kill me. I'm dead. I have no one. Nothing to live for anymore. Why me? Why Taylor, why June, why Gina, why Joe? Please just let me go." She said as she read my journal. "Oh here is my favorite part… September 16th ( I think )

God save me, you'll never believed what happened. A monster abducted me; he's not an alien or anything. He's a vampire. A dead cold life sucking Fein, and worse he wants nothing more then to kill me for my blood. He wants me dead, and he killed Sebastian. It all started two days ago, when I left Yuba all was good. Then I slept behind a service station like before. I had a cut on my head from trying to do a round-off back handspring. I didn't land it, and that's when he came. He grabbed on to my wrist bit into it. Then he took me to a house, where I ran away he found me again. Then brought me to this house where there is more of them. More monsters, vampires, and they keep a fourteen year old here. She's going to die and she doesn't even notice. I don't even know what to do anymore! I could run away, but just to be caught again thanks to these stupid initials one 

of the vampire carved into my arm, and the way they could find me. Or I can wait to die, count down the hours and enjoy every moment of this. What other choice did I have?

'Will anyone remember my name when time has washed away the dust of our ashes, when my head rest in a velvet lined casket what's out there? What is my eternal fate?'" She laughed again. I closed my eyes and prayed for it not to end… not like this.

The van came to a sudden halt. The door opened and standing there was a man. He had sandy brown hair and piercing violet eyes. He then grabbed me gently and carried me in his arms. "Maximums?" I asked. He smiled and opened the door. He placed me down on the cold floor. And at that moment a few female vampires gathered around me taking off my clothes. Leaving me on the floor nude. Then Evan came with a smile on his face he stood me up and put a black dress. The women came back and tighten up the corset. Then I saw them bring up Andrew. He was beaten and could barely walk.

"He's dying Teddy. What are you going to do? Sacrifice your self for the one you love? Or save your self?" Said Maximums. I looked at him and a tear rolled down my face. They placed him inches from my feet. I shook my head and he looked up at me. I bent down towards him. "He smells your blood and he wants it." Said Evan. "Better him then you." I muttered, as I grabbed Andrew's face. "There's enough light in your eyes to light up my whole world." I whispered to him. "Teddy you got to run away. I can't hurt you." He chocked out. I looked at him and I saw his fangs grow. "Andrew I love you. You're the one who needs to go on. I can't live with out you so why live at all?" I asked him as I pushed his face towards my throat.

Then I felt it. His fangs dig into my flesh. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I thought of us the whole time. Then suddenly he dropped me to the floor. Then the pain started. I felt my stomach go into knots. "I'm not going to do it." Said Andrew as he walked away from me. Maximums laughed. I herd his footsteps. "Don't worry Andrew. I'll finish it for you." He said as he grabbed me. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" screamed Andrew as he pushed Maximums away from me. He then placed me in his arms and began to run with me. He ran until he couldn't any more.

He placed me down on the shore. And smiled as he rubbed my hair. "This will only hurt for a moment." He said as he bit open his wrist and pushed it to my lips. I slowly began to drink it. I started to cough. Whither it was the toxic in his teeth, or everlasting in his blood. I began to feel sick. I closed my eyes as my heart beated strongly against my chest, I became hot and I let out a little scream of pain. I began to cry then everything stopped. Noting seemed to matter anymore.

I died that day, at that exact moment. Either that or t was dying, for what I saw couldn't be real. They stood in front of my eyes surrounding me with open arms. They where shinning with light, Gina, Joe, June, and Taylor, they where all trying to help me get up. I forced my self to stand, but then they all disappeared, and Sebastian took their place. He was standing in front of me, pushing me back. "Go back Teddy. Andrew needs you. Go back." He said in his angelic voice.

I felt myself crash back into my body. I gasped for air; I looked up and saw Andrew. He lent over me like a tall statue with blood tears in his eyes. He helped me up. "Believe in me, love. I had no other choice. But now forever is yours." He said to me softly. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the black dress but I felt different. My skin-looked paler then usual. I then held my throat where Andrew had bit. Their where no scars nothing. Then I herd something that terrified me. I heard a pack of them… all of them coming for us, for me.

"They're after us Andrew." I cried out. He held me tightly in his arms. " We must run." He replied. But it was too late. They where already they're standing in front of us.

"Congratulations!" Screamed Maximums in delight, as he pulled me away from Andrew. I looked into Andrew's eyes. He was worried, scared, and angry all at the same time. I bit my lip as Andrew stood in a defensive position. "This is just excellent really." Said Maximums with a laugh. "You don't know who Teddy is do you? Or who her real family is." He said as he wrapped his arm around my chest. I threw his arm off of me, and backed away from him. "Sebastian MacDonald is my family." I said to him angrily. He laughed at my response. "You wouldn't remember a thing Teddy you where young." He said as he looked at me and raised an eyebrow he smiled and nodded his head. I was utterly confused; I slowly back away from him. But the other vampires had already formed a small circle around us.

"So let me tell you all the story of Teddy Macdonald, or her birth given name Cynthia Dusk. Your mother Teddy, Veronica Dusk was nothing more then my slave. She took care of all my needs. Every single one of them. Our nights seemed endless. Until when she woke she would vomit, I she was pregnant, with you. I was surprised at first. I wanted to keep you as my own after all, but I the father of all vampires could give birth to a mortal child? I did not believe such a thing could happen. You saw it all in her blood, didn't you Andrew?" He paused and waited for an answer. It was respectfully not given. "Hmm. Well your mother was frightened for what I would do with you. After all she herself never had a say in this life and she did not want it for you. So she left our home in Italy, and brought you here to California. She left you with her cousin, and her husband and child, or whom you call family. Then she returned to anther house in France where I finished her off in anger. She never told me where I could I find you she was so good at keeping… secrets. Such a pity I had to finish her off… the two of you look so much alike." He said with a smile.

"Now it's what you wanted isn't it? Someone to truly call your own. Well here is a news flash for you. You are not my father, and this is what I wanted." I said to him my voice filled with anger. He laughed something angry now as he glared at me. I felt pain throughout my whole body, I felt my soul rip away from my flesh. I fell down to the ground and looked up at him. Then the pain stopped and as Andrew held me in his arms.

"Listen here Teddy and listen good. You are going to do exactly as I say. You are going to either come with me or live with Evan. He's your mate, he is strong and noble. He's going to teach you everything he knows and you two are going to try to produce a child vampire. If you decide to live with me then we will do exactly the same. Then you are 

going to come with me and help rule over all vampires alike." He said with a smile. I looked at him and laughed. "Your disgusting. Don't you know if I mate with my father then there is a 25 chance that the baby could be retarded? And who says I'm going to do or go anywhere near that slime bucket named Evan. I have Andrew and that's who I want. I'm selfish don't you see?" I said to him with a new type of attitude.

He gave me anther look but I felt no pain this time. I stood up, and grabbed Evan's hand. "I do see this Teddy. But I will not allow it." He said to me. I gave him the same look and slapped him across the face. Instead of an angry face he looked out in the ocean. I tried to turn around but I felt Andrew's arms around me. He was running with me. Running away from the rays of the sun.

Chapter 11 Banking

He let go of me seconds later. But seconds felt like hours in the light. We where in a dark safe cave. I looked over at Andrew his bare white flesh was now burnt a crisp black. I gasped. "Are you okay Andrew?" I asked, "I'll heal. You'd be dead if I didn't get in the way…" he replied. I helped Andrew sit down on the cold floor of the cave. I 

couldn't keep my eyes off his burnt skin. "Does it hurt?" I asked after moments of silence. He nodded his head. I then thought back to a vampire movie I had seen. Where the vampire slit open his wrist and put it over the injured body. His blood worked as a band-aid. I then bite my sharp teeth into my wrist. I slowly let the blood pour over his burnt back. He sighed in relief as my blood poured down his back. I winced at the blood. I then pulled my wrist back and watched not only Andrew's back starting to look gradually better, but my wrist heal as well. "Sometimes the movies are right." I whispered to myself. "Come lay down with me, you need rest my darling. Tomorrow I shall teach you everything I know." Said Andrew calmly as he helped lower me down. I lied down next to him thinking about what I had become. "Sleep, and forget the world." Whispered Andrew as he held me in his arms. Funny now that Andrew was no longer cold to touch. I listened to his command and sure enough I fell asleep.

I awoke the next evening to my own screams. I was scared and the horrible nightmare re-played over and over again in my head...

I was running in the sun with Andrew. Maximums was chasing us, he then ran us into a building wall. We where trapped. Then the sun came up. Andrew stood between me and it's deathly rays. I saw him deteriorate into ashes in front of my eyes. Before the sun could get me it turned dark and I was in Maximum's arms. "I told you what to do and you didn't listen." He said as he through me into Evan's arms. I screamed out for Andrew... and then I woke up.

"Andrew?" I called out into the darkness of the cave. I herd his voice but he was talking to people. A small group of people. "In here is the prefect spot to get this done." Said Andrew to the group. I herd them all pile into the cave they came closer to me, I herd every one of their footsteps there must have been about five of them. I stood up and saw Andrew, he wore a new pair of jeans a white tang-top and a black leather jacket, he waved me over, and I followed him closely. He led me where two boys, and two girls where sitting. We sat around a small fire, they pulled out some pot and cocaine and started to pass it around. I watched Andrew as we sat down, he was talking to me... telling me what to do to one of the boys.

"Teddy I know your thirsty, and you know what has to be done. Take the boy back to where we were slept. Start to kiss him and ever so gently push your teeth into his neck. He will be too high or drunk to notice anything. Try not to spill any blood on his clothes." He told me without moving his lips. I nodded my head in agreement as a tear rolled down my face. "Hey sweetie come with me." I whispered, as I stood up. He then followed me deeper into the cave. The boy laughed. "What are we doing?" He asked. I smiled a fake smile and pushed my lips against his. He then grabbed my waist, and I felt a dark empty pit in my stomach. It started to ache. I slowly kissed down towards his neck and ever so gently I pushed my fangs into his soft skin. I then started to suck out his sweet tasting blood. I didn't know if I should have been disgusted, or should have been enjoying it. But the pain in my stomach left, and his blood tasted so good. Like chocolate, and sweet candy. I felt his heart beat faster and faster from under his chest. If this was hell I didn't want to be anywhere else. The sweetness soon ended and his blood became 

bitter, I pulled my mouth away from his neck. I started to cough. He was dead, I started to panic as I slowly lowered his body to the ground, and I backed up against the side of the cave.

"Dylan!" screamed the other boys voice as he turned the corner to see what I have done. Suddenly out of my own recognition I had my fangs in the boys neck and was sucking his blood out too. His blood tasted different like hamburgers and milkshakes. I then finished him off the last drop. I dropped him and sunk down to the floor. I started to cry. I killed two innocent people so I could live. How selfish, how evil. What have I've become. How many other would perish?

"Don't cry Teddy. It's our way of life." Said Andrew as he came next to me. He through down a pair of jeans, a tang-top and flip-flops. It was the now- dead – girl's clothes. I looked up at him? "What now?" I asked, as I slowly got dressed. "We cover up the bodies." He told me as he walked over to one of the boys and started to beat him senseless. He then cracked three of his ribs and took out a handgun and shot him where I bit him. He then walked over to the other boy, he slit open his wrist and let a few droplets of his immortal blood fall on his bite mark. He then left him and went back to where the girls where. He through beer on the naked girl and set her on fire. He then shot the clothes girl and through the gun down. He looked at me with a satisfied look on his face.

"But the way you did it… it won't make any sense." I said to him after we had left the cave. " That's the point. People won't be able to find any evidence. No fingerprints. We don't carry them. To them it shall be a mystery. They won't be able to explain what happened." He replied. I licked my lips and the faces of the boys appeared in my head. I shook them off. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked trying not to think of the boys or of Maximums. "We are going to the bank then I'm going to teach you how to run." He replied. "The bank?" I asked confused. He nodded his head. "We need money. I'm taking you away to my home of New Orleans for now. Just until things die down." He said calmly as he looked up at the stars. "What! New Orleans? Your grew up in New Orleans just like that guy from that book that Anne Rice wrote" I screamed as my jaw dropped with excitement. "Yes, I did. Calm down Teddy." He said as he started to laugh.

"Wait… what do you mean by until things die down?" I said in a conserved voice as I dropped my excitement. He sighed. "Really Teddy if it was that big of a deal we would have been gone by now." He told me in a flat voice. I gave him a stern look. "Okay fine, the elders are meeting to discuss this situation. They are making it a big deal seeing how this has never happened before." He told me as he bite down on his lip. "What do you mean elders? I though Maximums was the oldest." I replied nervously. He laughed. "Teddy let me tell you a story…" I cut him off. " Oh no I don't want to hear anymore stories… I'm still recovering from the one Maximums told me." He laughed. "I think you'll like this one." He replied. I sighed I guess I had no choice.

"The year was 512 B.C…during the Persian wars. Maximums was a Greek solider at the time. Him and his fleet where going into a bloody battle against then Athenians. They fought for days, but they lost terribly. Maximums was injure red, and left for dead 

to rot with the bodies. He could feel him self-passing when he wished for a quick short death, to end his pain and suffering to give him solitude. He prayed to the gods but no one listened. It was Lilith the wife of the devil that herd his cries and took pity on him. She came to him that night she spoke these exact words. 'I shall give you all the glories of the world and you shall be my child and have children and be fathered.' And with that she gave him a taste of her demonic goddess blood and left him. It wasn't until later that he discovered what he had become and he had to endure it all alone. Charlie told me he almost lost his sanity. Over time he learnt how to control his power, and learnt how to change people. His first was a Marcus of Rome over two hundred years later. Then in the fourteen hundreds he changed Isabelle from Spain. In the late fifteen hundreds during the black plague he changed Henry of England. When British went to India in the late seventeen hundred the young vampire family followed and then he created Pyria. They then traveled back to Ireland in the eighteen hundreds, Maximums changed his last Charlie. He let them go out on their own twenty years later, to father and have children. The Elders where born and soon a new race began." He finished the stories with out breaths; after he was done he gave me a hug. "The elders have powers like Maximums, like me, like Evan… they are all extreme and special in their own way." He told me as he kissed my forehead. I smiled, but I was afraid, afraid of what they could do.

"Do I have a right to feel guilty for what I did?" I asked Andrew as we turned into the lights of the city. "It's not that you should feel guilty. It's the way we are created. Your young so you still have a sub-conscious, as you get older you loose it. Loose the guilt as well. In time you realize that without human life you yourself can not live, and you are grateful for it." He replied. I nodded my head. "But you called yourself a monster… don't you remember?" I asked thinking back to the first night we talked. Andrew opened the door of the still open bank. "Very few of us decide to keep our self-conscious and our guilt. I still have it lingering inside me… even though they do no good." He replied as he walked into the bank. I followed him as we walked up next to the tellers.

"Mr. Stoker, what a pleasure to see you." Said an old lady from behind the counter. "Hello Gretchen, I would love to open a new account and transfer accounts as well make a large withdrawal." Said Andrew with a toothy smile. "Yes right away Mr. Stoker follows me please." She said as she got out from behind the counter. "Stoker?" I whispered to him. He smiled. "I do enjoy the book Dracula." He replied, I giggled and placed my hand firmly on my mouth. We walked to a small office.

She sat us down on two separate black chairs. "Now what account darling?" Asked Gretchen as she sat behind a big black desk. I saw her take a long cold stare at my arm. I looked down CH I covered it with my other arm and smiled. "Witch account Bram?" She asked again, as she smiled at Andrew. He thought for a moment. "Account. Hmm. the one from 1961 emergency under the name Howard French, the code is 1431." He replied. "I remember that account." She said with a smile as she typed into her computer. "Here it is the code correct. How large is the transfer?" She asked... he thought for a moment. "Five hundred thousand dollars." He replied. I saw her punch in the 

number "What's the new file?" She asked as she looked up from her desk. "Graham Craig, pin number 3822." He replied with a smile. "I'll get that for you Mr. Craig." She replied as she winked at us and left her office.

"What's all that about?" I asked, he laughed. "She knows. I've known her for about fifty years. She's my banker she takes care of my cash needs. We pay her very well. When we are finished with an account we terminate it and start fresh." He explained just as Gretchen came in the room. We stood up. "Here you are Mr. Craig. I took it into consideration to call the airlines... I guessed New Orleans." She said with a smile as she handed Andrew the card. "Your a doll Gretchen. I'll have a ticket for Mexico for you by next week." He told her as he took the card and my hand and walked towards the door. "Good-bye Madame." Said Andrew. We then began to walk out of the bank and down out towards the busy streets.

I had to run to keep up with Andrew he was walking so fast. "Calm down." I muttered at him. He laughed. "Getting tired? I still need to teach you how to run." He replied as he walked us into an ally. "It's simple really. Just think of where you want to go and you concentrate on that spot, and run." He informed me. "And if I run into a wall?" I asked. He laughed, "It would hurt and the wall would break." He replied. "Think of San Francisco Airport. " Informed Andrew, I saw him close his eyes. I shook my and did the same thinking of the word San Francisco. I saw my brain race around California. Around my old house, Charlie's House, and then back to a place where there was planes. I opened my eyes and breathed heavily. "Do you know how to get there?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Good. Take my hand Teddy, and never let go." He told me. I grabbed on firmly to his hand. And he started to run I started to run with him until I could barley feel the concrete on my feet. I saw people and things turn blurry. All I could see clear was the airport. I was scared the whole time and closed my eyes for most of it. I felt myself run around building, through crowds, and around traffic. I was afraid I would run into something... it only made my hand squeeze around Andrew's more tightly.

Then I felt him pull me back. "Stop." said Andrew with his sweet voice. I stopped moving and fell back on the black pavement. "You must be careful." Said Andrew as he helped me up. "Okay." I mumbled back to him. I was feeling so tired after all of that. "Come. We are close to the plane and in the middle of the runway. We must get on our plane." He told me as he placed me in his arms. "I'm tried Andrew." I told him as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know Teddy." He replied as he began to walk up steps. "I love you Andrew." I told him. "I love you too Teddy." He replied  
"Forever?" I asked. "Until the day that I die." He said with a laugh as he placed me down on the plane sofa. "Good night Teddy." Said Andrew as he kissed my lips. I smiled at him and instantly fell asleep.

**  
Chapter 12**

 Breaking Limbs

**  
**  
I awoke on a soft bed under silky smooth sheets. I could hear people downstairs. I sat up and smiled. I breathed in the fresh New Orleans air. I looked at the end of the bed, there laid a black silk shirt and black pants. I smiled and climed to the end of the bed. I got changed quickly and found a pair of black high heels on the floor. I carefully put them on. A prefect fit. I smiled and stood up. The room was huge and filled with many little things. Like a wardrobe, closet, a door leading to a balcony. A small TV. set, a desk, a make-up desk and chair, and a small sofa near a nearby fireplace. It was all-old fashioned as well. With red oak and red satin. The walls where red and the floor marble. There was a large fire blazing from the other side of the room and a black bear rug, took up most of the floor. I started to walk down a small hall to a door. On each sides of the wall where mirrors. I stopped and looked myself over in the mirror.

My normal pale skin looked even paler but it had a certain glow to it. My normal bright strawberry blonde hair seems to have gotten darker and shinier. And my already big sea green eyes, where even larger and had a tint of grass green around my pupils. My lips where dark as well, a crimson red. But my body type still looked the same. I was short and my chest still small as usual. When I smiled my teeth seemed to have a glow, and they looked prefect. Some how I looked like an entirely different person.

I sighed and opened the big oak door, just to be amazed again. I looked out and saw a small hallway with two other doors. The floor was still marble, but the railings where covered with vines. I think they where once white iron, like the staircase. I walked out and from down below I saw a small pond and a large tree. The room was lit by candles. I looked up just to see the starry night sky. I smiled and carefully started to walk down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs my heels clicked and clacked under the marble floor. But it still wasn't as loud as Andrew's voice. "I'm teaching her! I'm old enough, and none of you are going to take her away from me! I will not allow it." He screamed. I started to panic. Who he was he talking too, I saw two large doors I walked over to them and pulled them open. And to my surprise the beautiful green room was covered with vampires. The elders sat on sofas, while other vampires stood behind them. Andrew and Maximums stood near the fireplace, and I stood shocked at the door.

"What's going on?" I said as low as a whispered. Everyone looked a me, but my eyes stood on Andrew. "Andrew?" I called out. "They want you away from me Teddy." He replied. I took a step back. "Like hell you can try. I don't care how young I am!" I screamed at them as I ran over to Andrew. "They can't do anything." I said as I started to cry in his chest. "Teddy. Please. Let us teach you properly." Said Maximums. "No. Begin with Andrew. Now that's proper." I replied as I shot a dark look at Maximums. "True love conquers all Maximums. I told you I would take no part in separating the two of them." Said a women's voice from behind me. I turned around to see a woman wearing a red dress stand up. "Isabelle take a seat." Said Maximums, she then flew down to her seat 

and her guards flew against the wall. "Let them go Maximums." I said as I tired to pull them away from the wall and the sofa. "Read the oaths Teddy. You better take them or we'll kill you now." Said Evan's voice from the other side of the room. He stood behind Charlie. "You must agree to them Teddy." Said Maximums. "The boy is right. It's the only way you can live." Said a British voice. "Stop trying to confuse me. I already know the oaths. Don't let any human know our secrets. Be preparing to kill any human that has any suspicion of who we are. Do not kill one of your own kinds. Honor your maker. Respect all higher vampires. And do not expose your self to humans. Or else you will be dismissed from the family. So don't tell me it's about that! Get to the point of why your here." I screamed at them. Maximums and the other elders expect Isabelle laughed. Maximums flicked his wrist at Andrew. It flew him against the wall. He looked at me and I was slowly begun dragged towards him. "The real reason we need you to fulfill a prophecy. I already knew how you would come out, and what your mother would do. I slept with three women to make three children. There are two other out there ready for begin changed. But the women all hid you from me. So now it's a hunt and I need you to be the hunter." He replied.  
My blood ran cold. Three others like me. I had to find them before he could. They weren't safe. "I refuse." I replied. As I flicked my wrist at Maximums just to see him too fly against a wall. I looked at Andrew and thought strongly of lowering him down. Then the fight broke out.

It was two against eleven. I felt stronger and full of rage. "I broke the oath didn't I? " I asked Andrew as they started to fly at us. I started to punch one of Henry's vampire's in the face and broke his arm. I pushed him into the fire. "Yes you did." Replied Andrew as he started to break limbs as well. "Question how does one kill a vampire?" I asked as I through two others into a wall breaking it. "Don't know." Said Andrew as he fought off other. I tripped and fell near the fire. My hand touched the flames and I had a sudden tingle feeling. I moved my hand and a flame sat on it. I looked down and smiled. I started to throw the fireballs at people. I looked around for and elder. But they where gone. "Andrew?" I screamed out. I was beginning surrounded by new vampires. I didn't hear any response. I just saw Evan and screamed, I then felt a huge power jolt out of my body. All the vampires flew off of me. I fell down the ground and immediately stood up. All the other vampires had left. And I saw why. The flames that I was throwing at them had hit some of the walls and the furniture. There was fire. I looked over at Andrew. He was lying there on the floor. I walked over to him. "Andrew are you okay?" I said as I touched his face. There where shards of glass on his forehead and on his chest. He was bleeding but it wasn't that bad. "I'm still here Teddy. But we have to go." He said to me. I nodded my head. "Can you walk?" I asked him. "Yes." He replied. I stood up and grabbed him. "Come on, Andrew. We got to get outta here." I said as I placed him over my shoulder. I began to walk furiously away from the flames. But they seemed to be everywhere. Already spewing to the upstairs. I coughed and chocked on the smoke. A layer of wood fell from the ceiling and it was getting hot. I looked around for a way out. But I then looked up.

"Andrew! Don't pass out on me just yet. I need you to tell me how to fly." I told him as I shook him. "Think of something you love, a cherished moment in time. And 

concentrate on it." He told me as he coughed. I sighed. Like in peter pan. I thought to myself. I then thought of the night I first met Andrew. I thought of what we talked about, how we ran away with each other. I felt myself rise. "Andrew?" I asked as I started to float faster up towards the ceiling. "Like running." He replied. I nodded my head and thought. Safe place. Safe Place. I looked at Andrew. "Hold on to me Andrew and never let go." I told him as we floated over the Mississippi and Forrest. We began to lower near the New Orleans cemetery.

I carefully placed Andrew down on the hard earth. "This might hurt." I said as I carefully took a shard of glass from his chest. He moved, and I watched the cut heal. I moved my fingers over bruises they then began to heal. I moved my attention to his face. I started to pick out shards of glass. After I was done the cut healed again. "You going to be okay Andrew?" I asked. He nodded his head. "I'm just thirsty." He replied. "I'll get over it." I looked at him and thought of what Maximums said. "The prophecy? What do you know of it?" I asked him as he sat up. "It's a prophecy that the children born into darkness will have vengeance for their father and let him walk in the light once more..." He paused. "Oh god. Oh god! What have I done!" He screamed. He was talking about me. "Calm down Andrew. It's not what you have done. It's what you can do." I replied. As I helped him stand up. "Your right. We have to find the others and protect them. We have to get the other two!" He screamed. I nodded my head. "I'll only do it with you Andrew. Lead the way and I'll follow." I told him. "Come on then Teddy. We have work to be done." He said as we then began to walk out of the cemetery.

**Epilogue**

I don't know what will become of me now. What will become of the others? I'm 

a vampire searching for the other so-called children of darkness with my love Andrew. But it's only a matter of time before they are found... or us. We broke a law, an oath. The hunters now hunt us. We can trust no one but our selves. We are searching everywhere, for them. In books, libraries, and on the streets. We are in the middle of breaking a prophecy. When there is no one left to trust... whom do you run to?  
I am Teddy. I am a vampire. And I am The Prophecy.


End file.
